Get On The Bus, We're Going On A Feels Trip!
by Super Ninja Vampire Kitty
Summary: Just a few Naruto shorts I wrote with random OC/character pairings. I thought they were appropiate enough to put on here, so enjoy. :) Oh, please review! I'd love to here some peoples' opinions!
1. Kiba x Chihiro

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

Memories. So many memories of us swirl in my head. How happy we used to be. All the smiles we shared, all the hugs we gave, all the kisses we stole…

_Close your eyes. So many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

We had problems, every couple does. But what had caused this dramatic change? What happened to the man I fell in love with that night oh so long ago? Was it something I did?

_I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long in this world so wrong._

But here we stood, his sacred weapon in my stomach, a wicked grin on his face. It was twisted, one I hadn't seen even in my nightmares. Nor was it one I ever wanted to see.

"K-Kiba-kun…"

_Say goodbye as we dance with the Devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the Devil tonight._

He opened a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and spoke, but not with his voice. A voice that chilled my bones to the core and made my blood run cold.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold, dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. _

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. The day I finally get rid of you." He pushed the sword deeper into my stomach, his eyes seeming to turn black as black can be.

_I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long in this world so wrong._

"So our whole life together… has been for nothing…?" I asked, hacking up some blood with my words. He laughed. No, it wasn't a laugh. It was a _cackle. _

_Say goodbye as we dance with the Devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the Devil tonight. Hold on. Hold on._

"Do you honestly think anyone could ever love a _monster_ like you?" he continues cackling. But who's to say that _he's the monster? _

"After all we've been through, K-Kiba-kun, you'd just throw… all that away…? Because I have a demon inside me…?"

_Say goodbye as we dance with the Devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the Devil tonight._

"K-Kiba-kun…"

…

_Hold on…_

…

"Chihiro-chan, wake up! Kitten!"

…

_Hold on…_

It was all a dream. Just a dream. My Kiba-kun is next to me, panting, out of breath. How long had he been trying to wake me up?

"K-Kiba… Kun…" I force his name from my lips. And it feels like it belongs there.

"Another nightmare again, Chihiro-chan…?" he sighs, embracing me tightly. I blink and nod tiredly. So many dreams like that lately. But I knew he wouldn't leave me because… because of _that. _

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not, kitten! Why would you ask such a stupid thing?!"

"Because of…" I pat my stomach. He knows what I mean.

"Chihiro-chan, just because you have a demon inside you doesn't mean I love you any less! Look at Hinata-chan with Naruto-kun. She knows about his, still she chases him. It's not necessarily a good thing to be a Jinchuriki, but someone needs to hold the Biju. And who other than you?"

Kiba-kun isn't one to be mushy all the time, and when he is, he means every word he says. I kiss his cheek softly, but slowly. I see his face light up once my lips connect to his skin.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," I whisper, curling up to attempt sleep again. I may be plagued with nightmares, but having Kiba-kun at my side makes them bearable.


	2. Shikamaru x Chihiro (Kinda Spoiler)

_Search for the answers I knew all along. I lost myself. We all fall down..._

Who would have thought this day would come this soon? Or like this? Who could have?

_Never the wiser of what I've become. Alone I stand, a broken man…_

This time of war has brought wicked things upon our village, including the death of my own father.

_All I have is one last chance. I won't turn my back on you. Take my hand. Drag me down. If you fall then I will too. And I can't save what's left of you…_

I've seen the death of dear friends and allies. War takes everything away from you. It is a terrible price. But… to take _her_ from me…

_Say something new. I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you. There's nothing left to lose. The fighting never ends. I can't face the dark without you…_

I've known her so long. We've been through so much. She's my best friend, my lover, my life, my heart, my soul, my everything. But… now…

_Swallow me under and pull me apart. I understand there's nothing left. Pain so familiar and close to the heart. No more no less, I won't forget…_

I hold her in my arms, feeling her faint heart beat through her chest as Sakura and Ino both preform their medical abilities onto her. They both stop suddenly and look up at me…

_Come back down, save yourself. I can't find my way to you, and I can't bear to face the truth…_

"Shikamaru, I…" Ino can't even finish her sentence. And Sakura can't even speak. I never thought I would have to experience something like this again. It's just like when Asuma…

_Say something new. I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you. There's nothing left to lose. The fighting never ends. I can't face the dark without you…_

"S-Shikamaru…" Her voice is quiet and weak. With her words comes blood, a lot of it. Vital organs have been punctured. The look on her face says she's in an indescribable amount of pain. But still, she smiles. She smiles up at me.

_I wanted to forget. I'm trying to forget. Don't leave me here again. I'm with you, forever. The end…_

"Don't… be sad. Everything will be all right. N-no one said… this war wouldn't come with casualties."

"But _yours_?" Choji's voice sounds from behind us. He's already lost it. He's crying more than I have ever seen him. He's going to make me lose it, too. Surprisingly, she chuckles, to the best of her ability.

_Say something new. I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you. There's nothing left to lose. The fighting never ends. I can't face the dark without you…_

"Everyone's time comes. No one can ever say when. But…" she pauses to cough up more blood and I wipe it from her lips. "Being able… t-to say I gave my life for my village… my friends and family… for my Shikamaru… I can die with a smile on my face."

"B-but Chihiro…" I can't help it. I'm crying now. I just lost my father. I can't loose my girl, too. I can't! "I can't do this without you… I can't live without you."

_Holding the hand that holds me down. I forgive you. Forget you. The end…_

"You will be fine… So will everyone else. Y-you… need to… stay strong, Shikamaru. This war is far from over… and it needs to be done… with."

_Holding the hand that holds me down…_

"B-but…" Her lips press against mine in an effort to shut me up.

"You've never been… o-one to talk so much, darling…" she laughs, that sweet and innocent smile across her face. "You can… do this… you all can. D-don't give up… and don't forget…"

_I forgive you. Forget you…_

"I… love you… everyone… and Shikamaru… I love you… with… all my… being… Win this… damn war…"

_The end…_


End file.
